1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems typically require or include expansion cards which extend the capabilities of computer systems by providing dedicated hardware to achieve a variety of tasks. A conventional expansion card includes a main body electrically connectable with a motherboard in a computer system, and a generally L-shaped stop plate installable on a rear plate of the computer system. The stop plate is typically installed on the rear plate by a screw. However, if the screw is not properly fastened, the expansion card is easy to come adrift or be tilted in the case that a distal end of the expansion card accidentally impacts something, and the motherboard or the expansion card may be damaged.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting apparatus which facilitates the convenient and secure mounting of an expansion card.